Light Against Darkness
by TheMatt-Effect
Summary: Bella didn't fall in love with Edward Cullen...she fell in love with Emmett Hale. Another version of Twilight, but with a different pairing.
1. The New Girl

_What if Bella fell in love with the wrong vampire?_

_—Chapter One: The New Girl—_

Bella Swan climbed into the rusty red pickup truck her dad, Charlie Swan, had given her. It wasn't anything special; it got up to seventeen miles to the gallon and only went up to eighty, though she could only go up to sixty before it would break apart.

"Be careful, Bella," Charlie called from the porch in his officer uniform.

Bella replied to herself, "Oh, I will. I'm a dumb klutz who will probably drive off a cliff on my way to school." She pulled out of her driveway and sped away from her white farmhouse and into the downtown of Forks, Washington.

It was a cold, rainy morning. She wasn't used to the damp weather all the time. She would rather throw herself in an oven at 350 degrees than to have a raindrop fall onto her head.

There was a loud sound of a horn and Bella slammed her foot onto the brake. She didn't realize that she had gone past a red light and almost hit a slick red BMW convertible. A girl with long blonde hair with the most beautiful face Bella had ever seen glared at her from the convertible's driver's seat.

"Watch it!" the girl shrieked and sped off, probably swearing. A dark red Jeep followed her and Bella suddenly had shivers running down her spine. For a split second, the most handsome boy glanced at her. He was just like the woman in the convertible: flawless.

Bella had to catch her breath. She had never had an experience like that. It was near death, yet it was the most beautiful second ever. She got her breathing back to normal and continued driving, where in only minutes she saw Forks High School.

She noticed that her truck didn't stick out in the parking lot. There were only few 2000 model cars, and there were only three cars above the 2000's there. One was the red BMW she saw earlier, another was a silver Volvo, and the other… Bella gulped. _The red Jeep._

She parked her truck next to a beat up 1987 yellow Yugo. Bella climbed out of her truck and walked uneasily towards the school doors where the red Jeep was parked by. Before she could even walk on the sidewalk, a boy walked up to her.

"Hey!" he said enthusiastically. "You must be Isabella Swan! My name is Eric, Eric Yorkie."

Bella groaned in her mind. _Great, _she thought, _people are already noticing me…probably because of Charlie._

Bella replied, "I prefer Bella, actually. I hate the name Isabella." They stood there awkwardly. Bella could tell something was funny about Eric. She asked, "So, what is your first period?"

Eric smiled and answered, "English. You?"

"Yeah, I have English too," Bella replied, and Eric grinned even wider. The school bell rang and Bella and Eric walked to class with Eric talking about things that Bella didn't really understand, but she was happy that someone was talking to her.

—

At the end of English, Bell had met two more people. One of them was Angela Weber, who was quite nice but a bit awkward. Then she met Mike Newton, a boy that she immediately knew that had a crush on her. After a few more periods of boring classes, it was finally Lunch.

She had met another girl, Jessica Stanley, who was quite the chatterbox.

Bella returned to her lunch table with a rather overdone cheeseburger that was literally dripping with grease. She had one bite and decided it was better off not eating it.

"…ooh, look. _The Cullens,_" she said dreamily, pointing at the other end of the lunchroom. Bella's heart raced. Five beautiful, pale white teens walked into the lunchroom and it seemed like the world had stopped.

Bella recognized the blonde haired girl from the traffic incident early in the morning. Jessica explained, "That's Rosalie Cullen, one of the most popular girls in the school." Another girl walked in. She had spiky dark brown hair with a charming smile. Jessica said, "That's Alice Cullen. She's a bit…weird." A blonde haired boy walked in with a blank expression. Jessica said, "That's Jasper. He and Alice are kind of together."

"I thought they were related?" Bella asked.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. She explained, "They were adopted. They're not blood related, I guess. Oh-mi-Gawd. It's _Edward._" Bella turned her attention to a pale white teen boy walk in with Chace Crawford hair. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"He's not that good looking—" she said, and every girl around her gasped, but she wasn't listening to their remarks. She was too busy looking at _him. _The boy from earlier this summer followed Edward to the table where the Cullens' were sitting at. Bella gasped, "Who is _he?_"

Angela took over Jessica's speaking role and said, "That's Emmett Cullen. He's the biggest jock in the school…a bit of a show off. But his girlfriend, his sister, Rosalie, shows off with him by her side. _Boy candy, _she calls it. Ugh." It was as though Bella's heart had been stabbed with a knife. That snobby girl was with him?

Before she knew it, it was time for Biology.

AN— So how did you like it? I don't really like Twilight, but I know enough about it to write a FanFiction story. Review please. :)


	2. A Trip to the Movies

—Chapter Two: A Trip to the Movies—

Bella Swan returned home from her long day at school to find out that Charlie had to work overtime because someone had been attacked on the harbors south of town. She went into her room and piled her homework onto her bed and went over to her computer.

Her mother had sent her an email.

_From: Renee, Yesterday at 11:43 P.M._

_Message:_

_Bella, you forgot to email me! Email me back at once and tell me everything about school._

_—Mom_

Bella clicked the _reply _button on top of the email and began typing.

_School is alright. I've already met a few friends, but it's still not like Arizona. I'll tell you more about it once I settle in._

_—Bella_

Bella sighed and stared out the window. It was drizzling now but the clouds still cast a grey shadow across town. From a distance she could see the top of Forks High School and in that place would be the cafeteria that Bella had seen the boy of her dreams.

_Stop acting like a little girl, _she told herself. _He probably doesn't even know that I exist. _

The phone by her computer suddenly rang and it gave Bella a little jump. She didn't bother looking at the Caller I.D. and answered, "Hello?"

"Bella?" Angela's voice replied. "Hey! Jessica, Lauren, and I were planning to go to the movies tonight to see that new zombie movie. Would you like to come?"

Bella replied, "Uhm, let me see how much money I have in my wallet." She pulled out her wallet from her jeans pocket and pulled out fifteen dollars. Tickets were seven, but the food was expensive. She said, "Uh, yeah. I can come. What time?"

"Meet us there at seven," Angela said excitedly. "Okay Bella, I'll see you there. Bye!"

Bella said blankly, "Bye." She hung up and searched the zombie movie's name, _The Sorority Horror House, _on the computer. She learned it wasn't so much as a zombie movie but more of a vampire movie. Bella muttered to herself, "Great. Another Count Dracula-ish movie."

—

Bella pulled on a plain light red polo shirt with light jeans. She drove into the sunset to the local movie theater which was way smaller than the theater in Arizona. It probably only had two screens judging by the size of it.

Bella parked in the parking lot and walked up to the doors. She could see Jessica and Angela standing in the lobby drinking cokes and laughing. Bella put on a fake smile and walked in.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica and Angela said in unison.

Bella replied, "Hey. I'm going to get my ticket right—"

"Oh, we've already got your ticket," Jessica said and took out the ticket for Bella and handed it over to her.

Bella replied, "Oh, thanks guys. So what were you laughing about?" Angela turned red and Jessica giggled.

Jessica whispered, "See than gorgeous guy over there by the concession stand? His name is Jacob Black. Angela has a _crush _on him."

"I _so _do not have a crush on him!" Angela hissed but she blushed even more. Bella concentrated at Jacob. He had long black hair with a massive tan that would only explain he wasn't Caucasian. Maybe he was Mexican or Native American, but he looked very familiar to her.

They went into the movie theater where previews were showing. Bella sat with her friends, dead center in the middle of the seats. However, Jacob and his friends decided to sit right in front of them with Jacob sitting directly in front of Angela.

"Oh God," she moaned silently to herself. Bella smirked with Jessica.

The movie was a bit gorier than what she expected. But it was the usual—one of the sorority girls is the murderer, yet she was a zombie vampire in a human form, but they don't tell, and they never reveal themselves to the audience. They kill the top girl in the sorority and trap the girls from leaving the house. Then one girl kills the murderer while killing herself too, and then there are only five people left.

Bella and her friends left in a good mood. Bella had really gotten to know them after only a day. They seemed as though they had been friends for years.

Angela asked, "Oh, Bella. Would you mind doing an interview for me for the school newspaper? It deals with new students and what they think of Forks so far."

"Sure Angela," Bella responded with a smile.

Jessica whispered anxiously, "Girls, look. _Edward Cullen _is here—at the movies! It's so rare!" She took out her cell phone and took a secretive picture of Edward with his other family members. Edward seemed to be staring right at Bella with hungry eyes but with a crooked, sweet smile.

Bella said, "What's his deal? He's looking at me as though he wants to eat me but love me. Let's get out of here."

"No way Bella!" Jessica said with a huge smile. "Go talk to him!" She pushed Bella in Edward direction and Bella felt as though a rock had dropped into her stomach. She didn't really want to Edward, but it was too late to go back.

Edward greeted in a musical tone, "Hello. You're Bella Swan, right?"

_Well, at least he didn't call me Isabella, _Bella thought.

"Yeah, I'm Bella," Bella replied in an uninterested tone. He began inhaling louder than usual and Bella raised an eyebrow at him. He looked like he seriously wanted to eat her. Bella glanced at her watch and gasped, "Oh, I have to go! Nice meeting you Edwin."

"It's Edward," he replied, but Bella was already walking towards her truck.

—

Bella returned home to find Charlie passed out on his recliner with a T.V. dinner on his lap. She cleaned up after his mess since it was only nine-thirty and she didn't have anything better to do. While pouring his coke down the drain in the sink, she saw a manila coloured note on the counter.

_Charlie,_

_Jacob and I are coming over tomorrow to meet Bella. Jacob is a bit happy to see her since they haven't seen each other since they were toddlers. Kids, huh? _

_Billy Black_

Jacob Black? Wasn't that the guy who Bella had seen at the movies? Bella thought to herself, _Well, Angela won't be very happy I'm meeting the boy of her dreams._

Then another thought crossed her mind.

_Emmett Cullen._

Bella shook her head and whispered, "No. Stop thinking about him. Thinking about vampires is better than thinking of Emmett."

AN—So how do you like it so far? I'm glad that a lot of people have Story Alerted this story, and even some people have favoured it! Thank you! Review please :)


	3. Jacob Black

**AN: For all of you that are confused, I messed up on the pairings when I made up the summary. I got Emmett and Jasper confused. Sorry! :)**

—Chapter Three: Jacob Black—

Bella awoke the next morning with a note on the end table next to her bed.

_Bella,_

_I have excused you from school today to go out to meet one of my friends, Billy Black. Don't get used to it, though. _

_Charlie_

Bella shrugged her shoulders. It was Friday, so she basically had a three day weekend now. She climbed out of her bed and got dressed for her day out. She put on a simple purple t-shirt and some dark jeans.

She climbed down the stairs and almost screamed. She clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she saw a tan boy with long black hair standing at the end of the stairs.

"Sorry, Bella," he said with a slight smile, "I didn't want to scare you. You're dad wanted me to go up there and wake you up."

Bella sighed, "Well, I'm up, aren't I?"

"Well, yes. You are," he replied. Once Bella reached the bottom of the stairs, the boy reached out his hand and greeted, "Jacob Black. I'm pretty sure I saw you at the movies last night."

Bella responded, "Yeah, you did. And I'm pretty sure we met somewhere else too…."

"Um, well, our dads are buddies," Jacob said while shrugging his shoulders, "so we could've met when we were younger."

Bella said, "Yeah, we probably did meet when we were kids. How old are you? I can't remember…."

"I'm fifteen," Jacob replied. (**A/N: Sorry for this Author's Note, but I don't really know how old Jacob is in the first book. Once I know, I'll change it in the next chapter.)**

"Wow, you don't look sixteen," Bella replied with a slight chuckle. "You look old enough to party. I'm seventeen, by the way. I'm a junior. I haven't seen you around school though."

Jacob explained, "I go to school on a reservation."

"Oh, I knew you were a Native American," Bella said stupidly. Jacob raised an eyebrow and there was an awkward silence.

A man who was as tan as Jacob came in the room in a wheelchair with Charlie trailing around. The man in the wheelchair said, "Well, I can see that the kids have met up. How are you doing Bella? I'm Billy Black, Jacob's father."

Bella shook his hand and replied kindly, "I'm doing well for a person who just woke up." They laughed for a bit of a second.

Charlie clapped his hands and asked, "So where do we want to go for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Bella asked with a confused expression as she scratched the back of her head. She glanced at the living room clock and it was a quarter to twelve. She couldn't believe she had almost slept half the day.

They turned out going to a small dinner in La Push, a small town north of Forks. Bella had noticed that most of the civilians were Native American and she barely saw any Caucasians in the street. In La Push, it wasn't all cloudy and rainy, unlike Forks, it was sunny and warm.

They sat outside and Bella and Jacob had their own little table under an umbrella.

"This is a really beautiful place," Bella said as she ate a bit of her French fry. "I mean, Phoenix was great, but you have mountains and pine trees and oceans."

Jacob smiled and replied, "Phoenix, eh? Why aren't you that tan if you've been living in The Sunshine State?"

"Well, for one thing," Bella chuckled, "_Phoenix _is not a state. I don't really know why I am pale. I thought I've been outside a long time when I was back in Arizona." She frowned and looked up to the sun. She sighed, "Maybe I'm prone to the sun."

Jacob half smiled and said, "I wish I was prone to the sun. I wish I was just a little bit whiter, you know? People mistake me for a Mexican sometimes." Bella blushed and hid it by drinking her water. He asked, "So, do you like Washington so far?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "It's not heaven, but its civilization. I just wish there were more people."

"Yeah, you kind of get lonely," Jacob sighed sadly, looking at the lone sidewalks and the bare traffic. Then he glanced at her French fries and asked randomly, "Can I have a French fry?"

Bella said, "Help yourself."

She reached in at the same time he reached in, and their index fingers touched. Bella felt immediately warmness penetrate throughout her body. She looked at Jacob with wide eyes for only a second before taking her hand away from his.

"What?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Nothing," Bella said and shook her head. "It's just that…you're so _hot_." He cracked a smile. Bella realized what she just said and added, "Well, I mean heatwise. Are you running an immense fever or something?"

Jacob quickly changed the subject.

"So, do you want to hang out sometime or later?" Jacob asked anxiously.

Bella sighed, "I don't know. I'm hanging out with Angela and Jessica—my friends—this weekend. I don't know about next weekend, but I-I'll call you."

Jacob put on a charming smile and replied, "Great. Well, I think my dad and your dad are so full of food and beer that they might need a driver."

"That leaves me," Bella said uncomfortably, not liking the idea of driving drunken people around. "Come on, let's go."

—

That night Bella had a dream.

She was walking through a wooded area in a bridal dress, running away from growling creatures chasing after her. Half a mile in front of her was Emmett in a tuxedo, smiling at her as though she wasn't being chased by animals.

Only after five seconds in dream time, she had reached Emmett and he shielded her from what looked like a giant werewolf. He slashed his hands in the air until the werewolf was defeated.

Bella's heart raced. Emmett had blood dripping down the end of his lips—

"Ahh!" Bella screamed, shooting upwards in her bed. Her forehead was sweating badly. She glanced at her alarm clock and it was only three in the morning. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and turned on the light on her end table.

She couldn't fall asleep again that night.

AN—Thank you again for reading my story. I couldn't look up Jacob's age because I'm at my grandma's right now and she doesn't have a computer (I'm using my laptop,) hence, there is no internet. Review please :)


	4. Smiles and a Date

_AN—Edward is a bit OOC in this story, so be warned._

—Chapter Four: Smiles and a Date—

The weekend was over, and Bella had gone shopping with her friends and got a brand new outfit to wear to school: some American Eagle jeans and a blue and white striped polo. She hadn't told anybody about her dream, and she didn't want to anyways. She especially didn't want her father knowing that she had a crush on a boy.

Bella drove to school again in her Jeep. It was yet again a cloudy day at Forks. She met up with Mike and Angela in the Cafeteria before English started.

Angela was excited when Bella had told her when she met Jacob.

"Did he say anything about me? Did he like my hair?" she exclaimed. Everyone was staring at her, but she didn't mind.

Bella didn't want to hurt Angela's feelings by saying that he didn't talk about her, so Bella did the wrongful thing: lie.

"He said you were pretty," she muttered unconvincingly, but Angela bought it. The bell rang and Mike and Bella went to English, where her heart leapt immediately.

Emmett and Rosalie Cullen were standing in the front of the room by Bella's English teacher. Bella felt a rush of anger when she saw Rosalie, but she had butterflies from the sight of Emmett. Mike asked, "Bella, why are you standing there and staring at them?"

Bella said honestly, "Just wondering why they are here."

The class started a few minutes later and her English teacher announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, from our senior year, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen will discuss Shakespeare's play Hamlet, since half of you don't have a clue what it is. It _will _be on the test this week, so listen."

"Thank you for that introduction," Rosalie replied kindly, and Bella didn't know if it was a real or fake smile she spread on her face. "Hamlet, as you may know, was written by the most prestigious poet and writer, William Shakespeare…." Her voice drained out and Bella was just concentrating on Emmett.

It wasn't until now that she realized he had the athletic build she craved for a guy; not too weak, not too strong. And when she wasn't expecting it, their eyes met.

Bella quickly glanced at her notes and back up at Rosalie. She was trying to make Emmett think that she was glancing up and down at them as though she was concentrating.

Jessica whispered from her left, "Bella, why do you keep staring at Emmett?"

"Sh!" Bella hissed with pleading eyes. An excited smile streamed across her face.

She mouthed the words: _You like Emmett Cullen?_

I shook my head hastily, but she knew my secret. I hoped to God that she wasn't a rumour spreading bi—

The bell rang. Bella hadn't realized that it had been a whole class period. She walked out of the classroom with Jessica trailing by herside.

"Oh my God!" Jessica squealed. "I should've known!" She gasped. "_That's _why you don't like Edward!"

Bella whispered, "Jessica, can you please keep it on the down low? I don't want the whole school to know."

"I hope Rosalie doesn't know," Jessica giggled. "Or you'll be like a pancake until school ends." Bella didn't like this thought. What if Rosalie found out? She was too beautiful and marvelous that Bella couldn't even imagine Rosalie hurting a fly.

Jessica asked, "So, have you talked to him yet?"

"No," Bella said shyly, glancing at Jessica to see her wild eyes and her crazy smile.

Jessica suggested, "How about we make a date?"

Bella replied, "No. Jessica, please don't get involved with this." Jessica put on a sly smile on her face.

"Whatever you say, Bella," Jessica said and walked away towards her next class. Bella sighed in relief for only a bare second until—

_Boosh!_

Bella knocked into what she thought was a rock hard pillar. She fell backwards with her books flying everywhere and her folders scattering across the hallway. Luckily, no one was there to witness the scene…except for—

"I'm so sorry," a smooth voice said.

Bella replied, "It's okay. I'm a klutz who wasn't looking straight ahead." She looked up at the person she knocked into and had to hold her breath from gasping. Emmett Cullen looked down at her with the most brilliant smile she had ever seen in her life.

Emmett muttered, "Here, let me help you with this stuff." He picked everything up in a flash. Bella was amazed a person could move so quickly in such little time. He helped her up and she was surprised he couldn't feel the upbeat pulse in her hand.

"Thanks," Bella said blankly, trying to pull on a smile.

Emmett replied, "No problem. You were in English class last period, right?" Bella had a hard time concentrating.

"Y-Yeah," she said breathlessly. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked, inspecting her. "You seem out of breath. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Bella shook her head and smiled.

Bella replied, "No, it's just that I don't usually run into gorgeous—I mean, guys standing in the hallway." She blushed madly and looked away from the smiling Emmett.

Emmett chuckled, "Well, I usually don't have girls slamming into my chest every day. They usually just gawk at me until my wi—" he stopped suddenly and glanced at his watch. "Well, I'd better be off. Nice meeting you…Bella, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Bella said normally with a smile.

Emmett said in a velvet tone, "See you later, Bella." He walked away leaving Bella in a daze.

—

Bella went to gym in seventh period and today they were going to play basketball, one-on-one. The gym teacher didn't know Bella real well enough to notice her, so when she was picking partners, she didn't even look at Bella…until there were just two people left.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," she said tiredly and jerked her thumb behind her. "Court nine. Now you are being graded on how well you know the rules of basketball and how you do them in your short game today."

Jessica smirked at Bella, giving her the sarcastic, _Oh, I feel so sorry for you _look. Bella scowled at her friend and walked over to Court nine with Edward at her side.

"So Bella," he began, "I'm sorry the way I made that move on you at the movies. I was a bit thirsty—I mean, flirty that night." He chuckled nervously but Bella didn't notice the slip up.

Bella replied, "Yeah, it's okay. Just don't do it again." Edward frowned at Bella. Obviously, he had a crush on her.

Edward asked, "Well, if you wouldn't mind, would you like to hang out sometime?" Jessica seemed to be hearing everything because she winked at Bella. Bella jerked the basketball at Edward.

"If you win, then we'll hang out," Bella explained. "But if _I _win, we won't."

"Sounds fair," Edward said with a crooked smile. Edward bounced the basketball several times until he ran unexpectedly towards the hoop. Bella tried to block him but he was running so fast that she missed by an inch.

He scored.

Bella groaned, "Okay. The first one to win five points."

She scored.

He scored.

She scored.

She scored.

He scored.

She scored.

Now it was it. Whoever made this last shot decided if they were to go or not. Edward got the ball and gave Bella a vicious smile.

He dribbled towards the hoop. Bella got in front of him this time and spread her arms out. She cried, "Ha! Where are you going now?"

"To the basket!" Edward exclaimed. He stretched his arms high above his head and prepared for the basket. Bella jumped, ready to deflect the ball—

He left unexpectedly when she was in mid air and slam dunked the ball. She felt as though someone had thrown a hundred pound rock to her stomach. Edward threw the ball up into the air and ran over to Bella.

Edward asked, "So how about Friday night? Maybe we can go see a movie or go out to dinner."

Bella muttered angrily, "Whatever you like. I don't care." She stormed off, but once again, Edward seemed to run a thousand miles per hour to her.

Edward sighed, "Bella, wait. I'm sorry I forced you to go out with me. If you'd like, we don't have to go anywhere. Thinking about it, I might go hunting with my family this weekend." Bella felt relief throughout her body.

"Okay," Bella simply replied. She walked away and into the locker room, where she met Angela changing into her school outfit. Bella asked, "Angela, where are you going? We still have half an hour until we leave!"

Angela replied, "They called me down to an important Student Council meeting, thank the Lord. I can't stand this smelly gym. What are you doing in here?"

"Just getting my water," Bella answered and took a drink of her water.

Angela replied, "Well, I'll see you later Bella." And she walked out, leaving Bella alone in the locker room. Bella sat on a bench and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Two guys liked her: Edward and Mike. She liked Edward's brother, who is the jock of the school. It was the typical love story.

"Why can't my life be normal?" Bella asked herself.

AN—I bet you guys were mad about the whole date cancelling with Edward. But I can't have her liking two different people! Or can I? Reviews please :) Again, I'm at my grandma's house, so no internet for a WHOLE ENTIRE NIGHT. :(


	5. The Cullens Are Missing

—Chapter Five: The Cullens Are Missing—

Bella returned home from school feeling defeated for some reason. Maybe it was because she felt bad for turning down the date with Edward, or maybe it was gym. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a Coke from the fridge.

Charlie called from the living room. "Bella, can you come out here for a second?" Bella took a drink of the Coke and walked into the living room. Charlie was standing next to a new T.V. stand with a new flat screen television standing atop of it.

"Ah, a new T.V.," Bella said with fake enthusiasm. "You're probably going to be watching football all the time on your days off." Charlie chucked to himself.

Charlie sighed happily, "You know it, Bells."

"Speaking of work," Bella replied, sitting down on the couch. "How's the investigation on the harbors? Do they know what happened?"

Charlie leaned against the wall and sighed, "Looks like animal bites. A man was found dead in his boat all scratched up with holes in his neck." Bella's eyes widened. Charlie saw her reaction and said seriously, "You're not in Phoenix anymore, Bells."

—

Bella went to sleep that night with another nightmare, except this one was about Edward and Emmett.

Bella was lying on a bed of leaves in the same forest that she was in her last dream. She was half sleeping but was staring up at the bright morning sky above her. There was a rustling sound an Edward came out of the bushes with a crooked smile.

Bella asked, "Why are you here?"

He didn't say anything. He climbed on top of her but Bella did not resist, surprisingly. He kissed her on the lips roughly but she didn't mind; there was something about his kiss that lured her to him. She opened her eyes and found that she was now kissing Emmett.

The scene changed and she was looking at Edward and Emmett standing together with blood dripping down from their mouths. Bella stood there in horror as they looked at her with the same hungry eyes that Edward had given her at the movies.

She woke up suddenly. She glanced at the clock, and it was, again, three a.m. She realized that she had been crying in her sleep.

Bella turned on the light and looked ahead of her. For a split second, she saw Edward standing at her doorway with his crooked smile. She blinked her eyes and he was gone.

Then Emmett was there. Then he wasn't.

—

Bella drove to school with a smile on her face. It was sunny with no chance of rain or _anything. _She parked in the parking lot to see some of the students lounging on the hoods of their cars as though they were tanning.

She walked up to the doors and suddenly stopped. She looked to her left and saw no red BMW. There was not a silver Volvo. _There wasn't a red Jeep. _

It was as though Angela had been reading her mind. She explained, "Whenever it's a sunny day, the Cullens go hiking for the day. Their parents get them out of school to do _fun _things. They're so lucky."

Bella frowned. Even though flirtatious Edward was a bit annoying, she would miss him trying to get her to go to the movies with him. But she would even miss Emmett more. She wouldn't be able to gaze at him as though he was a Greek God.

During Trigonometry, Mike decided to make a move on Bella since Edward wasn't there to spoil the moment.

"So, Bella," he said smoothly. "Why don't we go catch a movie in Port Angeles tonight?"

_What is it with going to the movies in this town? _Bella thought._ Why can't it be a romantic dinner, or maybe a walk on the moonlit beach?_

"Can't," Bella replied. "Angela is interviewing me for the school newspaper."

Mike began, "What about—?"

Bella interrupted, "Can't do it. Jessica and I are having a sleepover at her house."

Mike opened his mouth to speak, but Bella sighed, "Mike, I appreciate the invites, but I'm just too busy. Maybe next week." Mike never spoke to Bella for the rest of the class period.

School began to get monotonous to Bella over the next few, sunny weeks. The Cullens still hadn't returned to Forks High, which was a bit strange to Bella. How long did it take a family to hike up a mountain?

Bella returned to her house to find Jacob Black waiting outside her front door in the cold. She opened the door for him and asked, "Hey Jacob. Um, why are you here exactly?"

Jacob replied, "My dad told me to meet here after school. My friend gave me a ride."

"Oh," Bella said and sat down on the couch with him.

Jacob asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing much," Bella lied, but she looked at Jacob's face and knew he knew that something was really on her mind. She sighed, "Well, it's kind of annoying me that this one boy is never at school."

Jacob replied bitterly, "Really? What's his name?"

"Emmett Cullen," Bella replied with a smile. Jacob scowled and looked away. Bella asked, "Is something wrong?"

Jacob replied, "Oh, nothing. Well…my family doesn't really get along with the Cullens that well. Actually, we have a feud."

Bella asked, "Why?"

"Well, I'm part of a tribe," Jacob explained. "Legend says that a long time ago, some creatures had crossed our land. My tribe used to call them the Pale Faces. (**Authors Note: I don't know if this is right. What did the tribe call them?) **They would destroy every animal in the forest.

"Well, our tribe made a truce with them. If they didn't cross our territory, they could have the animals they wanted outside the territory."

Bella replied, "But…how does this relate to the Cullens?"

"Forget I said anything, Bella," Jacob said nervously. "Just…just watch T.V. I don't know what I'm saying. I should go."

Bella raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you have to go?"

"I-I just have to," Jacob said aggressively and ran out of the house as though something was chasing him. Bella stared at him until he was out of sight.

Was Jacob implying that the Pale Faces were the Cullens' descendents?

AN—Please, if the name "Pale Faces" is wrong, tell me it in a review. I don't take Private Messages on here. I'll honour the first person to tell me it in the next chapter. Review please :)


End file.
